<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Old Xadian Cure by AWillfullDroll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091184">An Old Xadian Cure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll'>AWillfullDroll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Swallowing, Deep Throating, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Twelve Days of Smutness, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rayla comes back from the healers with an old Xadian cure prescribed, Callum is in for a fun time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rayllum Porn, The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Old Xadian Cure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to Day 2 of 12 Days of Smutness 2020, TDP edition!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Callum raised an eyebrow as he repeated Rayla’s answer over his mind. It just didn’t make any sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rayla, why would the healer prescribe that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is... Is that not typical in the Pentarchy? I just assumed it was because we hadn’t had any scares…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No that’s not typical. Why would healers tell pregnant elves to give blowjobs?” He asked, more than perplexed, a little worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, for cum, why else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that not sound insane to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Rayla gently replied. “Does it sound insane to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an old Xadian treatment. If the pregnancy is having complications or things aren’t progressing like they should, you swallow cum. Ideally the father’s or a male family member of his, related by blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Callum asked, still entirely perplexed, “How does swallowing cum help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does having only vaginal sex, like in the Pentarchy, help?” Rayla retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum was about to say something but closed his mouth as he realized that she was right. They weren’t following the pentarchy tradition because it made no sense. They were doing a lot of oral sex as Rayla’s belly grew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, Callum, I know how much you like my mouth,” Rayla said huskily as she moved from her side of the bed to straddle his hips. “and I know of an old human tradition, pre-Exile. If a horny Moonshadow elf swallows cum, she’ll be addicted to her man, forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum laughed before a brief kiss to her lips, “Rayla, Fellatio Coitus was hardly an authority on anything. He was a glorified smut writer who settled in what became Del Bar and founded a sex cult… At least now I know what you’ve been reading at night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got me, but in all fairness, he knew how to write smut. However, you definitely know how to perform it, with your amazing cock and massive ba-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, enough flattery, we can try your blow job theory.” Callum chuckled as he interrupted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Rayla before leaning down slightly to kiss him, she got off his lap, only breaking their kiss at the last possible moment. “Now get naked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum wasted little time as he stripped off his shirt, and pants. He paused at his underwear as he watched his wife get undressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her shirt slowly revealed her belly, nearing its apex. He had long been marveling at how she was growing an entire child inside of her, and every day only renewed and increased his awe of her. Sure, he had always known that’s how it happened, and he saw his mom pregnant, but that was also different than knowing that his amazing and beautiful wife was carrying their child. She was thirty-four weeks now, about where elves normally give birth, or as she called it, forty-two weeks. She wasn’t amused to learn that humans spent forty weeks pregnant, or 50 weeks by elven count. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elves and their four fing-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind froze as her shirt cleared her breasts. He knew that it wasn’t just him, that her breasts were actually bigger. He had always been a “breast guy”, as Soren tended to put it. And Rayla had always not been as excited that she didn’t have them, no matter how much he had assured her over the years that he did love her, and her small tits. They fit perfectly in his hands, and Rayla could be aroused almost as easily as he could with a little breast play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Callum!” Rayla’s voice filtered into his thoughts, breaking them and drawing his attention up to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His wife had a bemused grin on her face as she shook her head. “Underwear off, let’s do this for the last little stretch of the pregnancy, and I promise you, after the babe comes and once I’m healed, I let you let fuck my tits before they disappear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like a good time for us both.” Callum replied as he pulled his underwear off and tossed them with his over clothes in the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rayla flashed him one of her famous smirks before grabbing a pillow from the bed and walking around the bed. As she came around his side, he could feel his cock rapidly rising as her stunning visage approached him. She casually tossed it on the floor before wrapping her arms around his neck and biting her lower lip as she stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That does sound like a fun time,” Rayla murmured before leaning forward and kissing him. Her tongue quickly poked between his lips before he deepened the kiss. Allowing her free reign to plunder his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity Rayla broke off the kiss, sucking up several lungfuls of air. She laughed lightly as Callum pouted a little at the loss of her lips, before pushing him onto the bed. Callum watched as Rayla’s gaze drifted down to his cock and his wife licked her lips before sinking onto the pillow she had tossed on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly readjusted, sliding to the left slightly and scooching closer to the edge. He felt Rayla’s hands latch onto his cock as he sat up. He met her hungry gaze as she slowly stroked him. She shrunk down a little, her face hovering near the midpoint of his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the sight was incredibly arousing, it did give Callum some level of concern. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is spending time on her knees like that good for her? I know it’s better than laying her on her back, but it still can’t be comfortable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rayla are you sure that you- oooh, oh!” Callum's concern was cut off as Rayla skipped her usual foreplay and fanfare and went straight to wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tongue lashed his head, each contact sending a bolt of pleasure into his brain. He resisted the urge to groan as she lavished his sensitive head with attention and stimulation. However, he was unable to resist as Rayla moaned, after, his pleasure addled brain assumed, she got the first taste of precum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, Rayla!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rayla moaned again, the vibrations from her voice only making him feel harder. Even as one of his hands came to rest on her head. He gently massaged the root of her horns, knowing that a gentle touch would stoke her need, without quenching her building lust. If he had any say in the next few hours, he was going to ravish her after this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you know, Rayla,” Callum said as she began to inch her head downwards, taking more of him into her mouth, “Oh, fuck. That I am going to feast on your pussy after this, and then-oooh- tenderize your delightful cunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum could only smile and groan softly as Rayla sucked harder. Her cheeks hollowed out hugging to the sides of his cock as she pulled her head back. As the look of hunger and desire in her eyes met his own, he was compelled to rub and squeeze the base of her horn more firmly and faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rayla whimpered slightly as she sped up. One of her hands quickly disappeared, and Callum figured out where it went rather quickly as her breath hitched slightly amidst her bobbing. On the odd occasion, Callum felt her tongue under his head give way to empty air near the back of her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum felt Rayla slow down and ease off until she pulled herself off his cock with </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you grab me by the horns, and fuck my mouth, with everything you have Callum. Then before you cum, I want you to bury yourself as deep in my throat as you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-are you sure, Rayla?” Callum stammered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Callum. I want you to punish my throat the same way you plan on punishing my pussy later. Just treat my mouth like how you treated my cunt while we were trying to get pregnant, like your personal cum bucket.” Rayla purred, grabbing both of his hands and placing them on her horns. She placed the tip of his cock in her mouth again before sealing her lips around it and winking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum grinned as he stood up and increased the strength of his grip on her horns. Rayla moaned into his cock as she began playing with herself. Callum eased his hips forward, into the vibration, feeding his wife more of his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping midway, Callum eased back. Easing himself almost all the way out before thrusting back into her mouth. He groaned as she sucked and licked every part of his cock that he gave her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum used her as she had asked him to. She may have been the mother of his child, and the love of his life, but it also meant that she was his personal cocksleeve. And she wanted him to use her as such, as long as he came in her. He had to cum in her mouth or her throat, that was the deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rayla,” Callum groaned as he ramped up the speed at which he was fucking her face. His balls were slapping into and bouncing off the underside of her chin. “I’m almost there. So, I want you to take my cock in deep, deep into your throat. Alright, love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rayla hummed her approval as he felt her hands move to his ass and pull his hips closer to her as his pace rapidly slowed to a crawl. It took nearly all his self-control to resist the urge to just ram his cock down her throat. Callum eased his hips forwards as he eased towards his orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His progress, and the pressure from Rayla’s hands ceased for a moment, as he bumped into the back of her throat. But just as quickly as the pressure had ceased, he felt her swallow, as the tip of his cock entered her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, Rayla!” Callum moaned, as he hunched over slightly. He felt slightly numb in the rest of his body for a moment, as he gritted his teeth, struggling to not immediately give in the tight confines of her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once feeling returned to his body, he tightened his grip on Rayla’s horns and gave a slow, exploratory thrust, going slowly until her lips met the base of his cock. He shuddered briefly before easing his hips and her head back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum waited until only his cockhead remained lodged in her throat. Then he thrust forward while pulling her head towards his hips. He grunted in satisfaction as his hips met her lips and repeated the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could tell when she started playing with herself again, as she whimpered and moaned. The vibrations in her throat were even more intense as she moaned in time with his thrusts, he was almost over the edge when she lightly tapped his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling his cock all the way out of her mouth, he watched as the hand on his thigh moved to grasp his slickened dick, stroking him as Rayla gasped for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Callum, that fucking hot! Let's finish this and give your cum a new home.” Rayla smirked as she regained her breath before sucking on his cock again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly felt his dick welcomed back into the confines of her throat, as her moans returned. She whimpered as he pulled her onto his cock with a particularly vigorous thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barely a minute into this new tempt and Callum was gritting his, trying not to cum, until Rayla screamed around his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HMPH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum gasped as pleasure overloaded him, and he pulled Rayla’s head flush to his, as he was vaguely aware of the fact that he was cumming. Distantly, he felt his shaft bucking and spurting in Rayla’s throat, but it took all of his strength to remain standing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he came down from his orgasm, Callum strength failed him and fell back onto the bed. Rayla quickly appeared next to him, laying on her side. Her own breathing, heavy and intermingling with his as her forehead rested against his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, that was amazing Callum,” her breathy voice came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Callum asked as he rolled over to look her in the eyes as he smiled, “I thought that was just me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that was all your cock being amazing. You just stood there.” Rayla playfully scoffed. Callum’s grin grew larger as Rayla scooted closer and laid her head on his chest. “You know I love you, and basically anything you want to do involving our groins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum took a deep breath before sliding out of underneath his wife’s head, taking care to avoid her horns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you forget, already, my love?” Callum asked, almost believing that she forgot his promise, until he saw the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you delightfully naughty minx, you!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. Why don’t you remind me?” Rayla asked, the look of hunger was back in full force in her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum only winked, before getting off the bed and onto his knees. He pulled her close to the edge, until it was within range. Quickly lunging forward, he began to devour her pussy, just like he said would.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, fun fact, there possible health benefits that come with swallowing. Including during pregnancy. However, more research needs to be done before doctors start recommending it, but thought it might be interesting for a early middle age type society to play on that a bit.<br/>See you all tomorrow with Day 3, and here's hoping to me being able to write the seven days I have not finished yet!</p>
<p>Also, really hope you all enjoyed the bit with elven vs human conception of time. I have a really cool fic planned dealing with that, but it will have to wait until after I finish writing all 12 days, or until December 26th.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>